


Ten Months In(working title)

by Roryfinn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read : We Die Like Men, Not Britpicked, OOC Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sister - Freeform, sherlocks sister - Freeform, the final problem never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn
Summary: Elizabeth Tennley Kate Holmes is moving into 221C, leaving a blushing Doctor Watson behind. Oh and did I mention she’s Sherlock’s little sister?(Mary, Eurus and the final problem don’t exist.)
Relationships: John Watson/Original Female Character(s), Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Wedding Ringer

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. I will try to update as much and a soon as I can.

Sherlock paced the flat. 

“I need a case, John! A case!”

“You just solved one! Can’t we eat dinner first.”

Sherlock threw himself into his chair. “I need a case and I need one now.”

“It’s six o’clock, Sherlock. You aren’t going to get a case anytime soon. Just wait it out ’till tomorrow. Then we’ll head over to the Yard and ask Lestrade if he has a case.”

Sherlock smirked when he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs to his flat. 

John sighed, “Let me guess, I’m not having dinner tonight aren’t I?”

“Nope. Lestrade, come in.”

An exasperated Greg walked into the flat. He sheepishly smiled at John's equally exasperated face. 

“What’s the case, Gary?”

“It’s Greg,” he sighed, “ a woman was murdered right outside St. Barts. There’s no DNA traces and no fingerprints. We have no suspects.”

“Perfect. John-“

“Yeah yeah, the game is on.” John started to mutter to himself, “Can’t even have my bloody dinner without it being interrupted by a bloody case.”

They arrived at the scene relatively quickly. Sherlock surveyed the scene. Quickly deducing things left and right. 

“I have four- no three ideas.” He moved over the woman's left hand slowly inspecting it. “The husband, she’s cheating on him.” He removed the ring on her finger. 

“How can you tell?”

“Isn’t it obvious John? The ring.” He stared at John waiting for him to understand. When there was no clear indication that he got it he continued with a sigh. 

“The inside of her ring is clean. She takes it off regularly but you can rule out cleaning it because the outside is dirty. Since she clearly doesn’t clean it, shows that the ring doesn’t hold much value to her. Then why is she taking the ring off in the first place? She’s cheating on him.”

John smirked at his friend with pride and slight annoyance. 

“You should interview the husband is what he’s trying to say. Do you know the cause or time of death?”

“No. We’re bringing the body over to the morgue right now.” Lestrade gestured to the body. 

“We’ll have to come by tomorrow. Molly isn’t in, they won’t let us examine it, Sherlock.”

Sherlock smirked, “We will head to the morgue with you Lestrade.”

“Sherlock, they don’t know you. They won’t let us in.”

“The person working in the morgue currently might know me even better than Molly, John. Plus I’ve been meaning to pay her a visit anyway. Come on John. Let’s go visit an old friend.”

The three of them made their way towards the hospital. Quickly moving towards the morgue. 

“Tennley?”

A small copper-haired girl's head shot up upon hearing her name. Large round glasses framed her freckled heart-shaped face. Enlarging her emerald green eyes. Her button nose crinkled ever so slightly as she smiled at the person who called her name. 

“Sherlock? Damn it. You know I was having a good day right.” She walked towards Sherlock, the top of her head just reaching his collarbone. 

“I missed you too.”

She smiled brightly at his words. She threw herself into his arms engulfing him in a loving embrace. 

Lestrade and John's mouths hung open at the playful banter and embrace they shared. 

After a minute or two, Tennley removed herself from Sherlock’s surprisingly warm embrace. She lightly swatted him in the arm. 

“You're such a twat you know that. Wait, don't answer that you do know that you're reminded repeatedly. By them.”

She gestures to John and Greg. 

John chuckled, “That’s true we do remind him often.” 

“Well don’t just stand there Sherly. Introduce me to your friends. By the looks on their faces, they have no clue who I am.”

“Sherly?” Sherlock shot Lestrade a look. 

“John, Lestrade this is my little sister Tennley.”

“Oh don’t be so boring Sherlock. When we were younger we used to call each other our twin. I mean we practically are. We’re only ten months apart.” Sherlock fondly rolled his eyes. “In fact, I would bet money on that being the reason why mum named me Tennley.” Sherlock snickered at her comment. 

John looked at Tennley then back at Sherlock. He realised they had the same smile. 

Lestrade looked flabbergasted. 

“A sister?! Since when. Jesus Christ, I was fine with only seeing one of you on a daily basis but now two?!” Lestrade sighed. 

Tennley clapped her hands gathering the three other people in the room's attention. “Now Sherlock, I know you didn’t just come here to say hello and introduce me to your friends. Where's the body and what’s the case.”

They situated the body on the examination table and began the autopsy. 

Tennley and Sherlock worked in perfect unison. Well, almost perfect unison, but they worked. Together they established that she was stabbed to death around 3 hours ago. 

Tennley looked to Lestrade, “I suggest you interview the husband. If not the husband then the person she was having an affair with.”

Lestrade nodded and thanked her for her help before heading out of the morgue. 

Tennley checked her watch and sighed. “It’s eight o’clock my shift is up in five and I actually wanted to head back with you if that’s alright. I wanted to ask Mrs Hudson if 221C is open and if I could take it and move in as soon as possible. Then I was gonna head home.”

John piped up, “It’s open still and I’m sure she would be happy to have you. Besides the more people to help with Sherlock the merrier.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John's remark. “Would you like to stay over the flat tonight? Although I’m reluctant to admit it, I do miss you.”

“Of course I would love to. Let me just call my boyfriend and tell him. He was going to visit my flat tonight.”

John’s face fell just a bit when Tennley mentioned her boyfriend. Just enough that Sherlock noticed and sent him a questioning look. One that John ignored and opted to listen in on Tennley’s phone call. 

“Hey Zack, I’m going to stay with my brother for the night. Do you think you can come over tomorrow instead.”

Tennley was tapping her foot and biting her nails and suddenly flinched at the answer on the phone. 

“Yes I know but I never- I never see him and I wanted to spend some time with him. I also wanted to ask their landlady if the flat above them was open because I’m getting kicked out of my flat.”

She sighed and said goodbye to her boyfriend before hanging up. 

“Everything alright?” John questioned her. 

“Oh yeah. He’s just a bit upset, that’s all. Now let’s go catch a cab.” 

  
  
  
  



	2. 221C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet Zach.
> 
> Warning mentions of abuse in chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Benedict Cumberbatch!!

Sherlock walks into the flat first and calls out for Mrs Hudson. She was like a grandmother to the boys and Tennley alike. 

“Sherlock? I was watching my program. Unless this is life or death you better have a good reason to call-“ She cut herself off, “Tennley is that you dear?”

“Hey Mrs H. How’ve you been?”

“Tennley, look at you, you're all grown up.” Mrs Hudson pulled her into a warm hug. 

“It’s only been a year. A year and a half? I haven’t grown at all. I’m 26, I don’t grow anymore.” Tennley giggles into the embrace. 

“So, what brings you to Baker Street. Have you brought your brother a case?”

“Oh, nothing of that sorts. I was actually wondering if the flat above him was open. 221C.” 

Sherlock and John took off their coats and started to head upstairs. 

“Oh, It’s definitely open. I’ve been trying to find someone to fill it.” 

“I can take it off your hands. That’s why I came here. So I could ask you. I’m in a bit of a predicament one would say. I have nowhere to live by the end of next week.” She nervously chuckled and looked down. 

Her brothers used to tell her that she inherited all of the Holmes' emotions. Sometimes she thought she did. 

“Oh perfect. It’s yours! I’ll have it ready in two days.”

Tennley quickly hugged her. “Thank you, Mrs H. You're a lifesaver.” With that, she trudged up the stairs and into her brother's flat. 

“So, do we have a new neighbour?” John asked her looking up from the newspaper. 

“Yes, you do! This is fantastic! God, I have to call Zach, he’s going to be delighted!” Tennley stepped into the hall for a tad bit of privacy. 

John furrowed his brows at the mention of her boyfriend yet again. 

“Do you not like him? You’ve never even met him?”

“What?” John looked up and was met with Sherlock’s questioning glare. 

“You look frustrated.”

“Just..this article.” John motioned towards the paper and Sherlock nodded. Not completely believing his flatmate. 

Tennley tapped her foot waiting for Zach to answer the phone. 

He picked up, “Zachie, I got the flat...Mrs Hudson’s flat...I was gonna be kicked out. I needed a flat Zachary…It was the only place I could think of. How was I not supposed to look...I know...I’ll come over tomorrow...Yeah I know I’ll pick up more makeup...Bye.” Her hand was slightly shaking when she hung up. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. 

She walked back into the flat. Visibly shaken up. Well visible to Sherlock. 

“You alright Tenny?” 

Silence. 

“Ten?” 

John looked over to her as well. He was also a bit concerned. 

“Hm? Oh yes just,” she was reaching at this point because no, everything was not alright, “just tired. I had a long shift today. That’s all.”

It satisfied Sherlock for now but he was definitely suspicious. 

John tried to clear the air, “Tenny?” 

She went and sat down next to her brother on the couch and curled into his side. “He has always been fond of calling me different nicknames. He has quite a handful. Care to share, Sherly?” 

Sherlock quirked his lips ever so slightly at the nickname, “Oh where to start? Well there’s Tenny, Ten, Enny, Lenny, Lizzy-“

“No.”

Sherlock fully laughed at that. John just looked confused. 

“Lizzy?”

“My full name. Elizabeth Tennley Kate Holmes. His is no better. William Sherlock Scott Holmes. I think I called him Scotty the entire time we were ten.”

“You have no idea how much blackmail you're providing, Tennley. It’s fantastic.” The three of them chuckled. 

Tennley sighed. Completely content. She curled a bit more into her brother's side and he lifted his arm up and curled it around her. 

The three of them ended up watching crap telly together. 

Tennley and Sherlock woke up on the couch the next morning.

They both heard a camera shutter go off and groaned. Sherlock playfully shoved Tennley off of him and she fell off the couch. 

“Sherlock!”

He smirked and got up to brush his teeth and make some morning tea. Tennley starts to head her flat to do the same but remembers that Zach is coming over. 

“Shit! I have to run to my flat really quickly and grab my stuff. I’ll be back in twenty.” Tennley ran out of the house and hailed down a cab. 

Sherlock sipped his tea. “I know you like her.”

John looked up confused. “Hmm?”

“Tenny, you like her.”

“No, I don’t. What made you think I do.” John realised his mistake the second it slipped out of his mouth. 

“Well for starters, when you met her at the morgue you not so discreetly ‘checked her out’. You also got visibly frustrated whenever she brought up her boyfriend. And the most obvious thing is your blushing.” 

John's ears turned red. “I did not check her out! And I don't get frustrated by her boyfriend! I don’t even know the guy!”

“Zach doesn’t frustrate you. Zach dating Tenny frustrates you.” 

John didn’t answer, he just looked back at his newspaper when his phone got a text alert. 

“It was the husband.”

“Obviously.” 

Tennley ran up the stairs to her flat with her boxes in hand trying to quickly set up her flat for her boyfriend who was going to be there in an hour. 

Sherlock smiled a bit. 

“You're different around her.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “How so?”

“You smile and laugh a lot more. It’s nice. I like this side of you. It’s almost domestic.”

“Hmm. Maybe.” Sherlock thought about it for a moment before letting it go. John smiled to himself. 

About 20 minutes later the doorbell rang and Tennley ran down the stairs to get it. 

“Zachie!” Tennley pecked his lips but was very quickly pushed away. “What the matter Zach?”

“Nothing just,” he searched for a word, “just tense.”

“Oh alright. Come I’ll show you the flat.”

They walked up to 221C. The doors to 221B were open. 

“Oh hold on. John! Sherlock! Come meet Zach!” 

Sherlock and John came to the door to meet Zach. 

“Zach this is my brother and his blogger.”

Zach stuck his hand out. John and Sherlock shook it. Though Sherlock was a bit unsure what to make of the gesture at first. 

“It’s very nice to finally meet you. Lenny never stops talking about you.”

“Come see the flat.” Tennley grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. 

“He seems nice.” John looked at Sherlock. 

“He does.”

They got into the flat and Zach looked around before shutting the door behind them. 

Tennley turned around and gulped. The false front of Zach was gone. Only what she saw remained. 

“I told you not to fake this flat.”

“I had no choice, Zach. I was going to get kicked out.”

“I don’t care. I told you you weren’t allowed to live near your brother.”

“What am I supposed to do, never see my brother!”

Zach pushed her to the ground and put his foot in her ankle. He slowly pushed down on it. Not breaking it but leaving damage. “Don’t raise your voice at me. Got it.” 

“Yes-“ Tennley winced at the extra pressure on her ankle. 

“Did I say you could speak no. I’m going to leave now and if Sherlock asks I’m going to tell him I have to go take an overnight shift and came by before if you see the flat. Got it?”

Tennley nodded and Zach left. When Sherlock questioned him he told him his foolproof lie and Zach thinks he believes it and goes home. 

Tennley got up and grabbed some ice before moving off the floor and onto a couch. She turned on the telly fully expecting to watch it till she fell asleep in hope that she didn’t cry herself to sleep. And that is exactly why she did. 


	3. Domestic Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Please read the tags before reading this Chappie

John didn’t like Zach. He didn’t sit well with him and not just because he was with Lenny, no something was off. 

“Sherlock, something is up with Zach. I can feel it.”

Sherlock looked over at John. He was on the couch, fingers steepled under his chin. 

“I was just thinking that. He seemed rushed, suspicious when he left. Like he was hiding something. But why? What is there to hide?”

“I’m going to check on Lenny. Maybe she knows what’s up.”

Sherlock smirked at the nickname. Only John called her that. He saw the flash of anger on his face when Zach called Tennley Lenny. 

John walked up the steps to 221C and knocked on the door. When he heard nothing he knocked again. Worried and confused, he entered the flat. 

He saw Tennley on the couch asleep. Her ankle propped up on the arm of the couch. He walked over to her and inspected her ankle. It was at least a high sprain, possibly a hairline fracture. 

He furrowed his brows. He had no clue how this happened. 

He slowly shook Tennley. “Lenny. Lenny wake up, please. Tennley.” 

Tennley awoke with a shudder. She scrambled away from John at first unable to see that it was him. 

“Hey hey. It’s just me. You're alright.” Tennley calmed and sighed. 

“Sorry. Nightmare.” John nodded believing her lie. 

“Your ankle. How did that happen? Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I slipped when I was showing Zach the flat.”

John raised a questionable eyebrow at her. “Why didn’t he come to get us if you were hurt?”John studied her expression. 

She looked down as tears started to well up in her eyes. 

“Lenny? Lenny, what is going on?” John’s voice was laced with concern and was so quiet and soft. 

She shook her head. Dodging John’s question. 

John thought for a moment. Slowly putting the dots together. He sighed and hoped he was wrong. 

“Lenny, can I make a deduction?” She looked at him and nodded. “Zach did this, didn’t he?” 

Tennley stared at him in shock. The tears started to fall and she nodded again. 

“Oh, Lenny. Come here.” He wrapped her in his arms as she cried into his chest. Carefully he put his arm under her legs and scooped her up bridal style. He carried her down the steps and into 221B. 

Sherlock saw Tennley and John and sat up. He quickly looked over Tennley. A flicker of anger crossing his face. 

“Was it Zach?” Tennley nodded. Sherlock mentally cursed him for not noticing while John placed her in his chair. “How long?”

“A month after we started dating.”

John's eyes grew wide and he saw red. “You said you have been dating for over a year. Lenny, why haven’t you said anything?”

“I was scared and if I said he would have hurt me more.

John cupped her cheeks and stared into her eyes. “No, I promise he will never touch you again.” John looked over her face making sure she understood. “Now Sherlock, call Lestrade.”

“Why?” 

“Because if he doesn’t get to him first I will and it won’t be pretty.”

While Sherlock called the DI, John fixed up Tennley’s ankle, wrapping it until they could X-ray it. She was probably going to end up in a splint and on crutches. 

Lestrade arrived at the flat with a questioning look on his face. “Can someone please explain to me what’s going on!”

“Tennley is going to file a police report.” John and Tennley looked over at Sherlock. Their faces sporting the same confused glance but for different reasons. 

“Against who?” Lestrade's face had confusion written all over it. 

“Her boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend.” Tennley flinched a bit and John held her hand. He had moved to sit on the floor next to the chair she was curled up in. 

“For what exactly?!”

Tennley curled into herself more letting out a whimper. Lestrade was sent the deadliest of glares from the other two men in the room. 

“God isn’t it obvious Lestrade, domestic abuse.”

“Oh. Alright,” Greg pauses to collect himself for a moment. He made a mental note to apologise to Tennley later. “Would you feel more comfortable with Sherlock or John? ‘Cause we need evidence for the report and someone has to take the pictures.”

Tennley looked over at Sherlock and he got the message and went over to her and picked her up. He carried his sister to his room. He held her like she would break any moment. 

He placed her down at the edge of his bed. He grabbed her hands and crouched down to her eye level. 

“Tennley, I know this is scary and probably uncomfortable but, I need you to show me everything.” 

She silently nodded and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see how her brother would react to the damage.

She slipped her shirt off leaving her in her sports bra. She kept her eyes closed the entire time. 

Sherlock felt his blood boil. There were bruises everywhere. It was as if the only untouched part of her was her chest. He had to hold in the initial gasp. 

He took out his phone and began taking pictures. When he reached her ribs he eyed them with suspicion. 

“Tenny. Are these broken?” 

“Um, a bit. It's just fractured. Almost healed. I think that happened 3 months ago.”

“Tenny. Tennley look at me, please.” She shook her head. “Tennley.”

She opened her eyes. A tear fell down her brother's face. 

“I love you.”

“I know Sherlock. I love you too.” He nodded to himself and continued the examination. 

By the end, she was exhausted. She fell asleep when Sherlock went to pick her up. He laid her down in his bed. He kissed her forehead before he went back into the living room. 

“I genuinely thought Tennley was dating John.”

John’s face flushed and Sherlock chuckled. 

“No. He wishes he was though.” 

John threw a pillow at his flat mate's head. 


	4. Hopeless Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the discovery

Shortly after Greg’s comment, he left to file the report. 

John stayed on the floor for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. He just couldn’t come to terms with the fact that Tennley—his Tennley was being abused for months and it slipped right under their nose. Granted she only lived in 221C for a day but it still hurt. 

God, he’s only known Tennley for a day yet he was hopelessly crushing on her. It was almost pathetic but could you blame him. 

Tennley was sweet and caring and she was brilliant. The smartest person he knew and he met Mycroft, Sherlock and Moriarty. Tennley was possibly smarter than all three of them combined but she wasn’t heartless. No, she was full of life and happiness. 

John stood up and began to pace. 

How could someone hurt someone as amazing as Tennley and not care at all? She wouldn’t even kill a spider she felt bad. 

John was practically wearing a path in the floorboards. 

Sherlock looked over at John then retreated to his mind place so he could cope with the news himself. 

John was livid. Beyond angry, but not at Tennley. Never at Tennley. No, he was going to rip Zach head off if he ever saw his face again. 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he continued to pace. 

Could he ever forgive himself for letting this happen to her? He didn’t know if he could. 

John was trying so hard to hold back the sobs. He had long given up holding back the tears, but just as holding the tears had failed, keeping back the sobs did as well. 

A loud pained sob escaped from John's mouth. He bit down on his knuckles trying to hold back anymore. 

Sherlock opened an eye to see if he could spot the source of the sound. He glanced at John realising the sound came from him. 

He made his way over to the soldier with caution, not wanting to upset him more. 

“John?” Sherlock’s voice was filled with emotion. It was surprising, to say the least. 

John looked up at his flatmate. “I feel like I should have noticed sooner.” Another strangled sob tore through his throat. 

Sherlock pulled John into his chest trying to provide as much comfort as possible. He had never seen John this emotional. Well, he had but that was when he showed up at the flat when he was supposed to be dead. 

John gave up and freely sobbed into his chest. “Why didn’t I notice Sherlock?”

“It’s not your fault John. I didn’t notice either. The only one to blame is Zach. Tennley is going to be alright.”

John nodded into his friend's chest and then pulled his head out. He excused himself and went to the bathroom to collect himself. 

He came out of the bathroom looking much better. The red puffiness was gone. The tear tracks were washed off. It was like he had never been crying. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom he heard crying coming from Sherlock’s room. He knocked on the door and opened it a crack. 

Tennley was tossing and turning, crying in her sleep. 

Nightmare. 

John moves to her bedside. “Lenny you need to wake up. Lenny, wake up. Wake up Ten.”

She shot up and frantically searched the room with her eyes. When they met John’s she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Nightmare?” Tennley nodded and wiped her tears but it was no use. They kept falling. 

John wordlessly sat down on the bed. He looked at her to make sure it was alright. When she didn’t protest he pulled her into his protective embrace. She was practically sitting in his lap, her legs thrown across his, her face buried into his shoulder. 

John cradled her never wanting to let her go. Hoping he could protect her from now on. Wishing that nothing bad happened to her ever again. 

Tennley curled even more into John. Relishing in his protective embrace. She felt like nothing could ever get to her when she was in John’s arms. 

A small smile crept onto her face while sleep clouded her vision. 

John smiled at the sleeping form in his arms. He scooted farther into the bed and lay down with Tennley. Holding her from behind. Protecting her from everything he could. 

Leaving Sherlock a picture to send to Mycroft. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments kudos and prompts are appreciated!!


	5. Lincoln Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty slow and I’m so sorry about that just bare with me for this one

(3 months later) 

“So Greg, any new murders.? Or you know, anything I can solve?”

“Sometimes, I forget you are Sherlock’s sister. Then you go and say something like that and it hits me all over again.”

“So no.”

“No, but another CSI wants to take you under his wing. You know kinda like a mentor. He’s filing papers right now.”

“So that your way of saying bug off, go bother someone else and while you're at it file some papers?”

“Yeah basically. He’s the only one filing right now so you can miss him.”

Tennley chuckled and went over to meet her ‘mentor’. 

She’s been working at the Scotland Yard for 2 weeks now and it’s much better than the morgue. She finally gets to solve the cases. Well, sorta but she gets hands-on with the scenes now. 

She walked into the office that they used strictly for paperwork. Her new mentor, that she didn’t need, looked up and smiled at her. 

“Hi. Tennley right? I’m Lincoln. Lincoln Wilson.”

“Hey. Yeah, I’m Tennley. Tennley Holmes.”

He chuckled at the name. His smile was bright. He reminded her of John. We wore jumpers too, but with collared shirts under. 

Tennley raised an eyebrow at his accent. “American?”

“No, Canadian. I came here for Uni. I went to Cambridge and loved it. Decided to stay. The accent never stuck though.” 

His face softened when he laughed. The sharp features of his face almost faded when he smiled. His glasses rose up against his nose. It was adorable. 

“I went to Oxford.”

“I mean I wouldn’t expect less from a Holmes. Your Sherlock’s sister right .”

“Yeah. Heard you guys hate him over here.”

His face scrunched up a bit at that statement. Tennley smiled at this. He cared a bit for her brother. Interesting. 

“No, not really. He can be a pain but that’s all. He helped us a bunch. Except for a select few. He couldn’t solve them at all-“

“Can I see them? Let me take a whack at it. I bet I could solve them.”

“Yeah? Okay, if you solve one of them by the time I finish this stack I’ll get you a coffee.”

Tennley smirked, “Yeah alright you're on. Though I bet you would much rather take my brother out for coffee. Not me.” 

His face turned red and he looked down a bit. His hand reached to rub the back of his neck. A nervous tic. 

Tennley quickly realised her mistake. “There’s nothing wrong with that. I mean I don’t have to tell you that obviously. I’m sorry if it seemed like I had a problem with that I don’t.” 

Lincoln smiled at her. “It’s alright, I’m just not out yet here, or at all. You just threw me off for a moment.”

“I won’t say. I understand what it’s like to be outed. I’m panromantic and Sherlock told our parents that I had a girlfriend. He didn’t realise how big that was. They don’t care but I get it.”

Tennley moved over to the stack of unsolved cases. She took the first one off the stack. “We're still on for coffee?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

Tennley chuckled and began to solve the first case. It was fairly simple. A man dead, a gunshot wound to the head. Posed as a suicide. 

Tennley looked over the evidence. The first thing that stuck out to her was it was the wife. She then realised he didn’t have a wife. She thought maybe his ex-wife and then his sister, but those were both wrong too. Then it hit her. 

“It’s the husband. You guys thought it was the wife but when you found out he didn’t have one you didn’t check if he had a husband. Heteronormative people.” Lincoln laughed loudly at her remark. “The even sadder part is my brother couldn’t solve this. It was fairly easy.”

“I guess I owe you coffee now.”

“Yes, you do. I figure we have the same shift so after we get out we can head to this small shop on Baker Street and head back to the flat after?”

“Alright sounds good.”

Tennley and Lincoln stayed in the office for the rest of their shift. Tennley solved more of the cases her brother couldn’t while Lincoln filed the papers. 

When they finished they headed to the coffee house as planned and then the flat. 

“Sherlock! I’m back!” Tennley and Lincoln went up the stairs and into 221B. She turned to Lincoln. “If he starts to be an arse we can head up to my flat. Though I think he’s trying to solve a case now.”

Tennley motioned for him to sit in Sherlock's chair while she sat in John’s. 

“I can tell you speak four languages but I can’t tell which ones.”

Lincoln looked surprised by Tennley’s deduction. “I speak English, French, BSL and ASL.”

“You can sign?! Why couldn’t I deduce that? I know sign too. I don’t know much ASL but I’m fluent in BSL. I’m hard of hearing.” Tennley tucked some hair behind her ears and showed him her aids. 

“My mom lost her hearing when I was eleven so I taught myself so we could still speak.” 

Sherlock finally looked up at Tennley and Lincoln. “I thought you fancied John, Ten.”

Her face flushed red. “I do. I’m just waiting for the time to come to say something I told you. Sherlock this is Lincoln. Lincoln my arsehole of a brother, Sherlock.”

Sherlock blatantly checked Lincoln out and his face turned a bit red. “Hi.” Lincoln’s voice was soft and he was playing with the cuffs of his jumper. He had a slight blush on his face. 

Sherlock, on the other hand, looked confused about how he feels about Lincoln. “Hi.” He sounded guarded but soon he eased up. He kept stealing glances at Lincoln and he was doing the same. Though there wasn’t any tension in the air like when Tennley and John are in the same room. The air was calm and almost playful. Like the two of them were wordlessly trying to understand one another. 

Lincoln checked his watch. “I have to go help out at my moms but I had fun. See you at work tomorrow Tennley. Bye Sherlock.” Lincoln walked out of the flat and Tennley looked at her brother. She raised a brow at him. 

“What was that about?”

“What was what?”

You, being nice?! You didn’t say a single mean thing! Are you alright?” Tennley put her hand on his forehead. “Do you feel okay?”

John walked into Tennley feeling her brother's forehead and was very confused, to say the least. 

“Is he okay?”

“I don’t know. I had a friend from work over and he was nice to him the whole time. Not a single mean thing.”

“Him?”

“Oh relax he’s gay John.”

Sherlock smiled to himself. He knew they were tiptoeing around each other. They knew it themselves too. They were just scared that they aren’t good enough for the other. It was almost funny seeing as the two of them couldn’t go more than a day with seeing one another. 

“Oh.” Tennley snorted and went to finish her coffee. 

It was times like that when she wanted to tell him. Tell him she loved him, but she just couldn’t bring herself to. She could feel that she should soon. She wanted to soon. 

John did too. 

And for god's sake, Sherlock might just lock them in a closet together he can’t take the sexual tension anymore. 


	6. 3 Months Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve given up on fixing the double spacing sorry

It’s been a week since Tennley was introduced to Lincoln. (Turns out he didn’t want to mentor her, Lestrade just wanted Tennley off his back.) They had become really good friends over the last week. They went to get coffee before work every morning and Lincoln came over the flat at least once a week for tea. 

John and Sherlock have become friendly with him too. Sherlock has still yet to say a bad thing about Lincoln and it is extremely confusing for John and Tennley. Lincoln, of course, didn’t seem to mind. 

Today, Lincoln and Tennley were looking over some of the evidence that they collected at the latest crime scene. They had a shoeprint, but that was plenty for her brother. They had recently left to go and chase the killer. 

“So, who is it?”

“Most likely the husband.”

“It’s always the damn husband. Don’t they have anything better to do than kill their cheating wives? Shit I mean can you name any cases that you’ve had that weren’t the husband since you’ve worked here?”

“I can name 3. That’s all though. The ones that weren’t were serial killers. That’s a completely different case then.”

“True.” Lincoln sipped the last of his coffee from the morning. It was now mid-afternoon. 

Tennley wonders how they got along so well. The rest of the people at the Yard hated her. It was mostly because of Sherlock, which was understandable but that didn’t mean they had to take it out on her. She understands human emotions because she doesn’t hide hers to the general public, well to an extent. She doesn’t pretend she’s a sociopath. 

Her brothers used to tell her she inherited all of the emotions because of this. She was grateful of it at times but other times she wishes she knew how her brothers put up a fifth metre stone wall. It would be helpful sometimes. 

Just then, her phone rang. “Give me a second Link, it’s Greg.” 

“One day he’s gonna kill you for always calling him by his first name.”

Tennley chuckled and picked up the phone. “Hey, Greg.”

“Tennley, John was shot.”

Tennley felt herself freeze. “I beg your pardon. He was what?”

“Shot. The bullet only grazed the skin he already is out of the A&E.”

Shot. John shot. “Is he alright?”

“Yes he’s fine it will heal over in a month or two. He didn’t need surgery, just some stitches.”

Tennley was furious. “Is he back at the flat?”

“Yeah-“

She cut him off. “Lincoln and I are taking off for the rest of the day. We will see you tomorrow.”

She hung up and grabbed Lincoln’s arm and started to walk towards the exit. 

“Um, what’s going on, Tenny?”

“John was shot, and I’m going to kill him.”

“Why are you bringing me?”

“So you can stop me from committing murder.”

Tennley hailed down a cab. 

“221B Baker Street.”

  
  


When they arrived Tennley stormed out of the cab leaving Lincoln to pay. She threw the front door open and ran up the stairs. Lincoln was close behind. 

She swung the flat door and marched right up to John and slapped him. 

Lincoln stood next to Sherlock and gasped. 

“Are you kidding me?! You could have died, John!”

John opened his mouth to speak but Tennley kept going. 

“You don’t get to do that John, you can just go and die! You don’t get to do that to me!”

“It was only a graze, nothing serious Lenny. You don’t have to worry. I’m fine. It’s not a big deal.”

Lincoln and Sherlock both winced at his words. They knew that he was going to regret saying that. 

Tennley started to yell. 

“Not a big deal! It is a big deal! It’s a very big deal for me!”

“Why Lenny?! Why?! Why does it matter so much?!”

“Because I love you!” 

The whole room fell silent and Tennley’s face turned beat red. 

“John I-“

John grabbed her waist to him and his lips crashed on hers. 

Tennley’s eyes flew wide but she almost immediately melted into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed kissing back. 

Months of tiptoeing around each other, months of affection went into this kiss. It was magical and full of desire. It was absolutely perfect. 

Lincoln cleared his throat. Tennley and John pulled apart. She rested her forehead on his chest. 

“If I knew this was gonna happen I would have bought some popcorn.”

“Oh, I knew this was going to happen. Lestrade owes me 20 pounds now. I was going to lock them in a closet. It was terrible.”

Lincoln snorted. 

John looked into Tennley’s eyes. His expression was full of adoration. “I love you too Lenny. I have loved you since the day I met you. I was just scared that I wasn’t good enough for you.” 

“You can’t scare me like that John. When Greg said you were shot I immediately thought the worst.”

“It’s okay I’m right here. Nothing is wrong. I promise.”

“Aww.” Lincoln put his hands over his heart. “You guys are adorable. So cute but I don’t think you noticed I took off for the rest of the day and if we don’t do something Tenny you're paying for coffee for the next week.”

Tennley and John both started to laugh. 

Sherlock smiled at his sister when she looked over at him. He was so happy that they finally got together. It was absolutely terrible when they were just barely working around each other. Now they have each other. He couldn’t be happier. 

“How ‘bout we play clue?”

“Clue?” John and Sherlock spike in unison. 

“He means Cluedo. They call it Clue in North America.” Tennley chuckled. 

“No. Cluedo with Sherlock.”

“Come on John. I haven’t played since I was younger.” 

“Yeah come on John. Listen to Tenny. She’s always right.”

John sighed and gave in. 

John flipped the board at the end and not because of Sherlock no he is never playing Cluedo with Tennley ever again. 

Tennley. His girlfriend. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you have any title suggestions please comment them, and as always comments kudos and prompts are appreciated!


End file.
